Battle For Total Drama Island (CANCELLED)
by hyperskye12
Summary: It's Total Drama Island... With BFDI in it! (CANCELLED)
1. Salutations

A black speaker box appears on a camera. "Hello. I am Speaker Box," It says in a robotic drone. "This is Battle For Total Drama Island."

*Opening sequence... I'm too lazy for that.*

"Here comes our contestants," Says Speaker Box. A white ball with dimples walks off the boat that had just arrived. "It's about time I got here!" says Golf Ball. "I have a 39.12% chance of winning! So I must win!" She yells. "Golf Ball, don't yell," Says a green ball with white stripes. "Hi, Tennis Ball," Says the Speaker Box. "Hi, umm I have a ques-" Before Tennis Ball could finish, a ball of snow knocked him away. "WHAT'S THE DEAL!?" Yelled Snowball. "WASN'T THIS A RESORT!?" The rest of the contestants swarmed in and started exploring the island, except for Woody, who was afraid of docks. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "Woody, be quiet." Ordered Speaker Box, but to no avail. "This is gonna be a long season." He sighed.

**Please review this story.**

**This is my first story...**

**I'm Eliminating using something special, I'll give you ahint. It's gonna make this competition "Random"!**


	2. Hey Needy!

**Sorry about not introducing most of the cotestants. I was lazy and I didn't have much time. Anyways... I will be using _ for eliminations and the challenge winners, because without it I would make either Pen or Woody win. Anyways, I don't own Total Drama Island or BFDI. All rights go to their creators.**

**P.S. I'm making this because of the "Indefinite" BFDIA Hiatus. Oh. The contestants are all of the original cast.**

The episode begins where it left off last time, but Speaker Box has calmed everyone down.

"Ok, I will put everyone into teams. Match, Golf Ball, Coiny, Leafy, Pin, Needy-" Needle slaps him angrily. "DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!" She screams. "Anyway," Continues Speaker Box,"Everyone who I called so far and Woody, Bubble, Pen, and Rocky are on team Barf." "Why that name?" Asks Leafy. "Well, Rocky has a new infinite matter generator, so he will barf again. hyperskye12 says that you should watch episode 25 of BFDI to see what I'm talking about." "Who is he?" "The author of this fanfic." "So, we're breaking the fourth wall?" "Yes, we are.

Anyways, Tennis Ball, Spongey, Eraser, Teardrop, Blocky, Ice Cube, Flower, Firey, Pencil, and Snowball are on team Nooooo. It's named team Nooooo because Snowball said that twice in BFDI. David, because you're annoying as Tokey's voice, you are not competing." "Oh, seriously?" The badly-drawn stick figure responds. "You are the chef. Are you happy now?" "ylsuoires ,hO!" "Ok, whatever that means. Anyways, we're goint to do an awake-athon. Just stay awake the longest to win. follow me to the campfire."

Everyone is at the campfire. "Now, you can use the confessional whenever you want," Says Speaker Box."In order to confess your feelings. Just remember that this is a kid's production, so nothing innapropriate can be said. If innapropriate language is used, you will be eliminated automatically. Good luck."

**Confessionals are in bold.**

**Match-I'm, like, going to be an insomniac! Like, yay!**

**Golf Ball-I have a 12.34543 continued percent of winning. Those aren't good odds...**

**Pencil-I'll stay near the fire so the heat keeps me up!**

**Dawn of the First Day**

"I'm not even going to try." Says Blocky, as he falls asleep.

Noos:9 Barfs:10

"When will Rocky, like, stop barfing?" Asks Match in disgust. "Bleh Bleh Bleh bleh bleh bleh..." "Wow! He, like, barfed himself to sleep!"

Nooooos:9 Barfs:9

**Dawn of the Second Day**

"Hey, Pen!" Eraser shouted to his best bud. Pen didn't respond. "Pen?" Eraser checked him. Pen was soundly sleeping. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eraser cried. "Hey, don't rip me off!" Yelled an enraged Snowball, walking towards the pink parallellogram. Suddenly, Eraser punched him. Snowball hit back. "Haha! Look at them! They'll waste energy!" Cackled Flower.

Nooooos:9 Barfs:8

Meanwhile, Match and Pencil were talking to each other to stay up. "So, like, have you, like, seen the newest, like, Lumber Games movie?" Match asked. "Well of course I-" Pencil fell asleep before she could finish. "I, like, can't do this alone,but, I'll, like, try!" She said in despair.

Nooooos:8 Barfs:8

**Match-I, like, told her staying near the, like, campfire was a, like like like, bad idea!**

**Bubble-Oh noiyo! Me and Match are the only two alliance members still awake! Oh, wait, I forgot about Ice Cube.**

**Woody-*Whimpers, notices camera is gray* AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...Why am I scared of everything? No wonder the veiwers eliminated me...ELIMINATION!? AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Match, from outside* Will you, like, be quiet? *Woody* Sorry... *Match* Ohmigosh, you, like, talk? *Woody* Rarely...**

**Dawn of the Third Day**

Coiny and Firey are slapping each other. Suddenly, Coiny falls asleep. "Haha!" Says Firey triumphantly."Now I can slap him in his sleep!" He starts slapping the sleeping Coiny.

Nooooos:8 Barfs:7

"Oh noiyo!" Cries Bubble. "Ice Cube just fell asleep! Now it's up to me to win for the alliance!" Just then, Speaker Box comes up to the remaining contestants. "I willbe removing the contestants that are asleep." He says, doing just that.

Nooooos:7 Barfs:7

**Bubble-I forgot that match was still awake. Soirry, Match!**

Tennis Ball falls asleep.

Nooooos:6 Barfs:7

**Dawn of the Fourth Day**

**Match, Firey, Bubble, and Woody fell asleep.**

**5 Nooooos are awake. 4 Barfs are awake.**

Pin, Eraser, and Leafy are dancing. "If we keep this up, we will stay awake!" Says Pin. "Um, Pin, Eraser is on the other team!" Says Leafy. Before Pin could respond, all 3 of them fell asleep.

4 Nooooos Left, 2 Barfs left

"I must use my calculator to stay awake!" Says a tired Golf Ball. After making one equasion, she falls asleep. "3.14..." She sleeptalks.

**Teardrop-*Holds up sign that says, "I've never met anyone who's talked in their sleep."***

**Needle-Great, It's up to me now. Bad news is, I don't think I can last much longer...**

**Dawn of the Final Day**

**Spongey and Teardrop fell asleep.**

**2 Nooooos and 1 Barf remain.**

The final 3 campers have bags under their eyes.

"I have an idea," Says Snowball. "What is it?" Flower asks. Snowball whispers something into her ear. "Oh, I've got it," Says Flower. "HEY NEEDY!" She yells. Needle runs up to her and yells, "DON'T CALL M-" Before she falls asleep.

"The Nooooos win!" Announces Speaker Box. "Barfs, come with me."

**Flower-That was the hardest thing I've ever done!*Falls asleep*zzzz...kicking Ice Cube...zzzz**

**Snowball-Need...Sleep...*Falls asleep*zzz...Ice cream and OJ...zzz**

It is now nighttime, and the Barfs are at the campfire. "Here comes the first twist of the season,"Says Speaker Box. "I am using for the elimination. If you are safe, you get an OJ. Now then, Let's Randomize!" Everyone is scared at the thought of being eliminated. "Pen, Leafy, Match, Bubble, NeedLE, and Golf Ball are safe. So are Pin and Coiny. Woody and Rocky, you are the final two. the last OJ goes to...Woody."

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH" Rocky barfs on everyone. Suddenly, the flinger flings Rocky to the TLC. "Well, that got off to a ROCKY start. I'll see you next time on Battle For Total Drama Island!" Announces Speaker Box.

**So, I'm making Woody talk.**

**Don't blame me on Rocky's elimination, decided it.**

**Please review so I know if there's anything I need to work on!**


	3. Update

So... Webpages won't show up... I use the randomizer, ok?


	4. You Fall Into The Lava, You Die part one

**Last time on Battle For Total Drama Island, We had an awake-athon. Snowball came up with a plan that got team Barf up for elimination. And Rocky went bye-bye. Who will go home next? Well, Let's Find Out!**

**Outside the cabins**

"So, GB, What will today's challenge be?" Asked Tennis Ball. Golf Ball, who was busy researching the diameter of the Moon, replied,"I don't know, TB. There are 1,000,000,000+ possibilities. The odds of any one challenge being picked is 0.000000000000000000000000001 repeated percent!" "Ok..."

-"Attention campers, please go to the woods. We have an obstacle course there!"

**Match-I, like, have a secret crush on obstacle courses! I call them,like, obbys!**

**Teardrop-*Sign says, "Good Luck. Oh, yes, I was born mute. Case cosed." She then changes cosed to closed.***

**At the obstacle course**

"Were you expecting something smaller?" Asked Speaker Box. The course was three floors tall, with every inch wrapped with traps and puzzles. "OHMIGOSH THIS'LL BE LIKE SO EPIC" Yelled Match."Now, since I need an application I don't have to check my writing, and because I'm too lazy, there are no more teams. Anyways, the last 9 to make it to the finish are up for elimination. Ready, Set, GO!" Immediately everyone started running. Woody saw lava, and being that he was scared of it, he screamed. He screamed so loud, he was carried up to the finish. "Um, Is that possible? Asked Pencil."

-To be continued

**Today's my birthday! :D :D :D**


	5. You Fall Into The Lava, You Die Part Two

The contestants (Minus Woody) were standing at a pit of lava with a few narrow platforms to cross. "Wait, what if we die?" asked Pen. "In that case," said the Speaker Box from outside,"You will be recovered at the beginning and you must start over." "Oh, ok..."

Since Firey was made of, well, fire, he just went in the lava and climbed out the other side.

**Ice Cube-That's not fair! I'll get REVENGE!**

Spongey's large body allowed him to cross. Soon everyone else was across. The next room was filled with Laser teleportation devices. Firey was already near the end of the room, but he then got hit by a laser and was sent back to the beginning. Most of the contestants made it, with the exceptions on Match, Pin, and Coiny.

**Match-This is like, so much harder than I thought it would be.**

The next room had a riddle that had to be solved. Golf Ball read:

Surprise

Abolish

Yolyoleberries

Originally

Plinko

Extraordinary

Noodle

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

**Ok, readers. If you want, you can try to solve the puzzle. Just don't continue if you want to figure it out for yourself. If you're stumped, or if you finished, continue reading.**

"I know!" Said Tennis Ball. "The first letters of each word spell 'Say open'!" As soon as he said this, the door opened. Everyone continued.

**GB-How did I NOT figure that out!? UGH! *Tinkers with calculator***

When they entered the next room, a voice said, "QUIZ TIME! To continue, each of you must answer my question correctly. Get it right, you move on. Get it wrong, you stay. Bubble-" "How do you knoiyow my name?" "That doesn't matter. Who is the creator of BFDI?" "Ummm...I like noodles?" "Wrong. Pencil?" "I pass." "GB?" "jacknjellify" "Right! You may continue. So, now, whoever answers correctly first will move on. Name six object shows besides BFDI." Firey, who just got back, said, "Well, there was this other show called Inanimate Insanity or something (1), Uhhh...BOTO (2)...OU (3)... OL (4)... SB (5)... and that one with the calculator or something (6)." "Correct..." This continued for a while. Soon, everyone was out, and the top ten contestants made it (Woody, Bubble, Eraser, Firey, Pencil, Blocky, SB, Flower, Leafy, and Spongey).

"OK, everyone, let's see the randomized list." Said Speaker Box. "Wait, I don't really like it, so vote."

**GB-Pen**

**Pen-Coiny**

"Everyone except for GB and Coiny are safe. The loser is...

Coiny."

"WHAT!? WHY ME!?" Yelled Coiny as the flinger sent him to the TLC.

**Yeah, I stopped using randomizer... meh.**

**Review and help me out!**


	6. Cancelled

Due to a lack of inspiration and wanting to do the project, the series is cancelled. Sorry.


End file.
